It's Just a Different Kind of Christmas This Year
by candycanelila
Summary: For Christmas this year, the gang goes to Hiro's house to celebrate. But... Without Tadashi here... It's just a different kind of Christmas this year... Songfic for "Different Kind of Christmas" by Mark Schultz. First Big Hero 6 fic, plz don't hate.


**AN: Hi. I'm depressed. This story is semi depressing. And semi funny. That's probably why the genre is angst/humor...**

**This is a songfic for "Different Kind of Chritsmas" by Mark Schultz so you can listen to it on repeat while reading this...**

**I'm sad...**

**Please don't hate on my first Big Hero 6 fanfic. Also, my first Christmas fic this year. Also, my first songfic. **

**Lol...**

** EDIT: I edited out the song lyrics to make it compliant with the site. The full version (which is much better) is not up. I can't find a site that will allow it. If you want to read it, PM me and I'll send you a copy. **

**All flames will be used to roast marshmallows to cure my sadness and insults will be throw at my annoying siblings to make me laugh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's Just a Different Kind of Christmas This Year**

* * *

Hiro stared out the window as Aunt Cass invited in the carolers for hot cocoa. He chuckled as the café was filled with about twenty or so second graders, reminding Hiro about how Tadashi used to play with Mrs. Tanner's class every year.

The memory seemed to slap him in the face and he curled up in the corner, hugging his knees.

A tiny girl looked over and saw Hiro in the corner. She frowned and put her hot cocoa down, scurrying over the sad boy and hugging him tightly. Hiro was stunned.

He laughed. "Uh… Hi,"

The girl giggled. "You looked sad so I hugged you," Hiro chuckled. "My name's Lucy. Is your name Sad?" She asked innocently.

Hiro laughed. "No silly. I'm Hiro."

Lucy gasped. She lowered her voice. "Are… Are you a… Super hero?"

Hiro chuckled. "No, I—Well…" He leaned in close and whispered. "Maybe I am…"

Lucy gaped at him. "Oh my gosh, I can't wait to tell all my friends I met a super hero!" She squealed in delight. The teacher shushed her as she started telling the kids to finish up.

Hiro gasped. "You won't tell them my secret identity, will you?" He made puppy eyes.

Lucy giggled. "Okay,"

The teacher called out that they were leaving and Lucy ran to her friends. Hiro curled up again, sighing sadly.

* * *

Mrs. Tanner laughed as Lucy bolted to her friends. Aunt Cass laughed. "Thank you for coming over again, Mrs. Tanner,"

Mrs. Tanner smiled. "It's always a joy, Cass. The kids love it," She sighed, glancing at Hiro. "I heard about the fire. Tadashi was such a joy to the kids." She laughed. "It looks like his brother is taking after him."

Aunt Cass sighed. "Yes… He took Tadashi's death pretty hard… But he's got some new friends and he's in college… He's moving on I guess…"

Mrs. Tanner smiled sadly. "Yeah… Well, we'll be off now." She clapped a rhythm and the kids copied her, quieting down. "Now everyone, say thanks to Ms. Cass!"

The room was filled with a chorus of children screaming "thank you!". Hiro chuckled from his fetal position in the corner.

"And let's go!" Mrs. Tanner pointed out the door then rushed to calm the kids as they shoved to get to the bus.

Hiro smiled sadly and sighed. "Uh, Aunt Cass?" She turned towards him. "When are the others gonna get here?"

Aunt Cass checked the clock. "Uh… Right about now,"

There was a sudden crashing, squealing noise from outside and Aunt Cass ran to the door. It was followed by "Let's do it again!" from Fred and "Oh, God no," from Wasabi.

Wasabi stumbled in the doorway. "I am never letting GoGo drive again…" He stumbled to the counter.

GoGo popped a gum bubble loudly. "We would've been late if I hadn't…" She followed him.

Fred burst in next. "That. Was. Totally. Awesome!" He after GoGo.

Hiro crawled out of the corner just as Honey came in, dragging along a huge black garbage bag. Her face lit up and she hugged Hiro. Then she grabbed the bag and lifted it high. "We brought presents!"

Aunt Cass smiled and thanked them. They gathered around the counter for hot cocoa while Aunt Cass lit the candles in the windows.

Hiro smirked and snuck behind his aunt, quietly blowing out the candles as she lit them. Then he quickly rushed back to his seat.

Gogo smiled. "What exactly was that?"

Aunt Cass turned around and noticed the candles were out. She frowned and began to re-light them. Hiro laughed softly. "Just something Tadashi and I used to do…" His smiled died and he slouched in his chair a bit.

* * *

XX*FLASHBACK*XX

_Eight year old Hiro giggled from his hiding place under the table. Fourteen year old Tadashi put a finger to his lips from behind the curtain. They both silenced when Aunt Cass walked into the room. _

_She frowned at the candles. "I could've sworn I lit those just a minute ago…" _

_She quickly lit another match and carefully re-lit the candles. While her back was turned, Tadashi snuck out of his hiding place and pinched out one of the candles. He quickly ducked behind the curtain again. _

_Aunt Cass turned and sighed in exasperation. Hiro giggled softly as Tadashi winked at him. _

XX*FLASHBACK*XX

* * *

Hiro sighed sadly and rubbed his arm.

GoGo touched his shoulder. "You okay?"

Hiro shrugged. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

* * *

Everyone sat around the living room as Aunt Cass and GoGo set up the presents under the small tree. Hiro curled up in the fuzzy arm chair, thinking.

Hiro awoke from his daydreaming to see Honey poking his shoulder. She smirked down at him, holding fake mistletoe above his head. Hiro glared at her jokingly.

She tapped her cheek. "Christmas rule, Hiro," She made kissy faces at him.

Hiro shoved her away, though he did smile. He made his way to where Fred and Wasabi were in front of the fire.

Aunt Cass stood and walked to Hiro. "Sweetie, Santa left a note again!"

Hiro laughed and took the festive looking letter from his aunt.

* * *

_Dear Hiro,_

_This year, you've been naughtier than usual, what with all the bot fights and such. But you made up for it with your awesome inventions and getting into college at fourteen!_

_And you're in college! Maybe I should stop writing the childish letters to you. Well, I have been writing them since the first Christmas. _

_This year is extra special, Hiro. You're strong. Strong enough to push through when your worst nightmare became reality. Maybe you're even strong enough to be a super Hiro. _

_; )_

_(did I do the winky face right?)_

* * *

Hiro laughed sadly, tears gathering in his eyes. He swiped at them before smiling at Aunt Cass. "Santa always seems to know what to say. "

Aunt Cass smiled sadly. Then her expression changed to horror. "Oh no," She bolted to the stairs.

Honey frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm burning the food!" She shrieked as she ran down.

Honey giggled. "I'll go help her,"

Wasabi glanced at the letter Hiro was putting on the mantel. "What's with the Santa thing?"

Hiro laughed as he sat down. "Just another random tradition Aunt Cass has done since I was four," He smiled. "I used to think they were really from Santa until Tadashi told me he wasn't real when I was ten," He sighed again, sick of remembering.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the table loudly. Wasabi tripped over a table leg and almost fell into the potatoes and GoGo accidentally spit her gum into the gravy.

All in all, this would be a Christmas to remember.

Hiro stared across the table at Honey, who was sitting where Tadashi normally was.

Hiro's shoulders sagged and he excused himself, going upstairs to the bathroom. As he locked the door, he slumped against the wall and curled up in a tight ball in the corner, shuddering. He felt tears sting his eyes.

Hiro hugged his knees to his chest, sighing sadly.

There was a knock on the door. "You okay, Hiro?" It was GoGo.

Hiro sighed. "Sorta,"

GoGo paused. "Come on out here,"

Hiro slowly stood and opened the door. He was suddenly swept into a hug. He laughed and returned the embrace.

As GoGo pulled away, she held Hiro by his shoulders. "Spill."

Hiro laughed sheepishly and looked down, feeling the tears come back. He took a deep breath. "It's… It's just so weird…" He sniffed, rubbing his eyes to keep the tears from falling. "Like… Tadashi was always so… Bright and happy… he would play with the kids that came over and make dumb jokes about dumb stuff and… You know…" Hiro sighed, hugging himself.

GoGo smiled sadly. "Yeah… But… It's not so different…"

She led him to the stairs and they peeked down.

Aunt Cass was teasing Wasabi about something, which was making him turn bright pink. Fred was making shapes out of his mashed potatoes while singing something annoying and Honey was trying to clean up a mess on the floor.

GoGo smiled and turned to Hiro. "Is it really that different?"

* * *

XX*FLASHBACK*XX

_"Tadashi!" Eleven year old Hiro flung a carrot at his annoying seventeen year old brother._

_Tadashi caught it in his mouth. "Wow, Hiro, I didn't know you'd be this upset if I told Aunt Cass that you're crushing on—"_

_Hiro squealed angrily to drown out his brother's words. He flung more food at Tadashi. He folded his arms across his chest with a cheesy pout on his face._

_Tadashi grinned and reached across the table, ruffling Hiro's messy hair. "You're funny when you're mad,"_

_Hiro glared at him and threw a piece of chicken at his older brother. It bounced off his cheek and onto the floor._

_Aunt Cass put her hands on her hips. "I demand that this food fight stops now! Or you're both cleaning the café before dessert for a month!" She stood triumphantly as the boys stared at her awkwardly. "I have spoken!"_

_She was promptly pummeled by all the food the boys could reach._

XX*FLASHBACK*XX

* * *

Hiro laughed, comparing the memory to the current situation. GoGo smiled. "Guess not, huh?"

Hiro smiled and hugged his friend again. "Thanks,"

GoGo grinned. "No problem, kiddo," She ruffled his hair. "Now let's go eat so we can open presents before your aunt explodes. You're gonna love mine." She winked.

Hiro laughed and followed GoGo down the stairs. Somehow, the candles were out again, so Aunt Cass carefully re-lit them one by one. Fred winked at Hiro and got up, blowing a few out before rushing back to his seat.

They – finally – passed the food around and ate. The meal was filled with Fred's annoying singing, Aunt Cass's stressful life and lots of joy.

Hiro glanced around at his friends as they opened the presents

Hiro smiled. "_This isn't perfect,"_ He thought. _"And it's not the same… But… It's good enough for now…"_

**_It's just a different kind of Christmas this year _**


End file.
